


For the price of reality

by Justanothersinger



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: DubCon Bordering on NonCon, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, You'll see what I mean, and a whole lotta porn, because HOLY SHIT SINFEST INCOMING, ew the slimeball, im back in form and all it took, im such a sinner oh god, of the word pairing, oh btw the pairing above is in, okay this is where i use tags properly, sugar daddy!kuroha, the loosest possible meaning, was me dying of fever hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is how it starts.</p><p>The sky lit afire, the dingy elevator so old it creaks under his feet. </p><p>His hand on the speed-dial and a voice crooning in his ear. </p><p>Slammed against the door without so much as a ‘hello’. '</p><p>Sugar Daddy!Kuroha AU[ew]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the price of reality

 

For the price of reality

A Kagepro Fanficton

 

This is how it starts.

The sky lit afire, the dingy elevator so old it creaks under his feet. 

His hand on the speed-dial and a voice crooning in his ear. 

Slammed against the door without so much as a ‘hello’. 

 

“You’ve kept me waiting.” Says that voice, hot breath near his ear. 

He didn’t want to come at all. 

Why? He can’t remember. It’s gone the instant that they kiss. 

 

Sharp teeth-almost like fangs-on his lip and he gives in sooner than he’d hoped; the wet sounds of tongues meeting and an impatient hand tugging painfully at his hair to tilt his head up. 

And Shintaro sucks on his own lip as he moves down, licking the drool down Shintaro’s chin and pulling his shirt’s collar until he could he could sink his teeth into the soft skin of his neck. 

Already, Shintaro’s breathing is erratic and he grasps weakly at the man’s shirt. 

 

“Mm...hh, wait...”

By which he means more. 

 

“Not yet.” 

Shintaro’s barely registered the word before they move again, with weak knees and thighs drawn together, clumsy feet and his back hits the filthy sheets. 

“Wha...?”

 

“You’ve been bad, you know.” 

Cold air hitting Shintaro’s skin and the sound of tearing cloth. His shirt...!

“...! Wait what are you doing?!”

 

The sound of his buckle undone, he can still feel fabric on his back. He pins Shintaro’s arms down and kisses him again. So long, too long; it grows sloppy and whimpers of need escape him for air. 

By the time he recovers, Shintaro notices the leather biting into his wrists. 

 

“What?! What is this?!”

“Reminding you who you belong to.” 

Before the panic could set in, before he could fight back, his legs are bound as well. 

A sharp bite on his inner thigh, cruel, sharp hazel eyes.  A lick on the same spot makes his thighs tremble. 

 

“You didn;t come for quite some time.”

**_Shit._ **

“That’s...! I said I had to stay home!” 

“Excuses, excuses.” 

 

Darkness. A blindfold. His heart kicks into overdrive. 

“What are you doing...?!” 

“Punishing you.”

 

A cold, rough hand on his dick, making him flinch and cry out. Rough, callous, another hand pinching at his chest like a cruel afterthought. 

And even then...

He was right. It’d been so long. 

 

“So wet, already.” 

Shintaro’s already hard. He’d been craving this cruel touch for so long.

It’s how it started, isn’t it?

 

He’s brought out of his pseudo-high by something cold poking at his ass. 

...Something different. 

 

“Too fucking bad. I’m not going to indulge you.” 

That voice is so cold. It sends shivers down his spine. 

And the sex toy is shoved into him without even a bit of preparation. 

 

“...! G-aaagh!” 

Oh god. It hurt. It burned. It chafed against his skin, an uncomfortable protrusion, a whine in Shintaro’s throat as he pulls away and he hears the bed creak.

“F-fuck...that hurts!” 

 

“Isn’t this what you want, though?”

His feet tugging in vain at the restraints, trying to close the growing need between his legs. 

“You don’t want me to touch you. So you can get off to plastic toys, like the whore you are.” 

 

And that’s all the warning Shintaro gets before he hears a click. 

His words turning into gasps and then screams. 

He clenches down as the dildo vibrates, sending more shocks up and through his body and to his groin. 

“F-fuck! No, no, no...!” 

He clenches his mouth shut for fear of biting his tongue, his neck strains. His spine arches and his hips rock, an erratic rhythm, an almost _painful_ throbbing in his dick in response and ohhh _fuck that felt so fucking good, sosososo s o good, he’s about to-!!_

Something cold and hard against his dick and a startling _click._ It’s enough to draw him out of his reverie and he pants, “Wh-what...?”

 

“You think it’s going to be that easy?” He can almost hear the sneer in Kuroha’s voice, there’s a hard squeeze on his hip, “When did I say I’d allow you to come?”

A hard slap on his ass and an embarrassing squeal. He didn’t expect that. And he moans again as the sound of the click, the vibrations intensifying and fuck it’s too much, it’s too much...

Wait.

 

“Wh-what?!”

A snicker and that sadistic, childish glee,“This is more entertaining.” 

 

“...Ha-aah! Ahhh!”

His cries turning into sobs now and the clink of those damn chains. Desperately trying to focus, to untie himself, focus on the pleasure, let him go, _let me go, let me go, let me fucking cum-!_

Completely losing all composure, his chest heaves and he gasps at the heated air. His legs gone limp and a failed attempt at trying to grind the vibrator into the mattress. 

All it does is rock into that same, _particular_ spot and his vision’s flooded with white. 

“Ah....ah, ahhh! AaaahahhHHHHH!”

 

His toes curl and he goes limp, but it’s still building, _throbbing_ so hard that he feels it may burst.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck-!!”

“Hm?”

“Fuck...! Fuck....!”  
  


He sounds so desperate, so shameless. On the verge of tears. And the bastard had the audacity to laugh. 

“Why the fuck are you doing this?!” 

“Wrong question, Shintaro-kun.” 

 

That purr in his voice and Shintaro near-screams again as his dick throbs more. He sounds about as impatient as Shintaro does, but he’s still playing it fucking cool. 

Wrong question?! He was fucking on the edge of his sanity here and he was expected to play more of the man’s fucking mind games!

“Do you want me to...nng, say it? Huh? Is...is that the only way you can...fuck, ffff...get off? Huh?” 

“Hm.” Is Kuroha’s only response. 

 

And Shintaro feels something near the heel of his foot, a soft caress that has him freezing up and clawing at the sheets in a frenzy. 

Not...not fair! Not the feet, oh fuck...!

“God d-dammit! Stop that! Oh god, fine, just fuck me already!” 

 

“Oh? Well, you heard him.” 

The door swings open with a _bang_. 

 

Voices flood the room. 

  
“Oh~”

“Is this him?”

“Wow, he really is a cutie!”   
  
  
Shintaro freezes. Voices he didn’t recognize. 

Heavy sets of footsteps, the bed creaking for too much weight. 

Rough, unfamiliar fingers grabbing his jaw. 

Fingers that were way too warm. 

 

“A nice set of lips on this one!” 

“A real pretty face too, mm.” 

 

“Isn’t he?” Kuroha chimes in, sounding proud, “I told you guys.” 

  
“Real nice of you to wrap him up for us, too.”

“W-wait...” Shintaro’s voice sounds so broken, it barely sounds like his own. 

 

“Yep. Aren’t I the best?” 

“Oh, you are.” 

Those fingers tighten, hard enough to bruise his skin. 

 

“I’ll go first.” 

Lips over his own, unrefined. Slobbering. He forgets to breathe.

Approving murmurs, hands trailing his body for consideration.  

Does he kiss back? He doesn’t know. He remembers clinging on somehow. 

 

When they break apart, the man whistles. 

“Sweet. Mm, good. I’ll have so much fun eating you up~”

“Mm! NNgh!”

  
Another kiss. A warm tongue on his hand, between his fingers, another feasting on his chest, tasting it with a tongue. 

“Wait...mm, ah!” 

A lick on Shintaro’s lips, “Calm down. We’re just going to make you feel good.” 

 

He doesn’t know when, but the dildo’s stopped vibrating. He moans as the toy is pulled out and the stranger chuckles. There’s a strong supporting hand on the small of his back and something warm near his entrance. 

When the stranger pushes inside, Shintaro breaks the kiss. He thinks he feels a strand of saliva on his lips, but he doesn’t care, he manages to say, “N-no, please, don’t-”

 

But the man’s already inside of him. And he holds Shintaro tightly as the boy cries out, thrashing against his restraints. 

“Whoa, calm down, cutie!”

“A lot of fight in this one.” 

“Mmm, just the sight is making me hard. Look at that bitch moan...”

 

His heart beating out of his chest, in his ears, oh god, this was it, this was fucking it, gang-raped in the ass and dying, that’s how he was gonna go-

“I said, calm down.” 

Harsh, hot breath near his ear and his eyes tear up. 

 

“That’s it. Stop kicking, beautiful.” 

A whimper as his chest is groped again. The hand on his back squeezes him close. 

“Sshh. It’s going to be okay. Let me take you to heaven.” 

 

The man starts to move and Shintaro whimpers again. It’s slow, like he was promised. Another kiss, and another, he’s stimulating pleasure through Shintaro’s chest.

Not enough. His dick still throbs and his legs draw together, but don’t get far. 

 

“That’s it. Mmm, good boy.” 

The tone, so foreign in that voice and Shintaro’s breathing spikes a bit again.

But the thrusting picks up the pace, Shintaro’s hips lift up. 

 

“Ah...ah-ahah...!” 

“Moan for me.”

  
His thighs held up by rough hands, his skin squeezed roughly as the man climaxes inside him with a loud grunt. 

“Ha....haa!”

Shintaro’s teeth gnash together at the sensation, his own arousal penting up...and up...

But still...nothing...

 

“Fuck, that was a good ride. So tight...he’s not letting go of me, ha.”

The man pulls away, leaving him warm. 

Fluid trickling down his thighs and making him shiver. 

 

What was this fucking pathetic setup...?

“Hm? Ah! He’s crying!” 

“What did you do!?”

“N-nothing! I was gentle, like I said!”

“Ah-ah. Here. Pass me those.” 

 

He hears another click and his wrists are free. 

“Wait up.”

Not for very long. Now they’re bound in handcuffs. 

 

“C’mon, now.” 

Strong hands pulling him up and the feel of smooth starched fabric against his fingers. 

“Here you go.”

His hands guided on a strong set of shoulders. 

 

And he’s kissed again on the lips. 

“Don’t cry.” 

“Mm...mm...”

 

Another set of lips on the back of his neck, on his nape, and they move in tandem. His hair pushed back, and he finds himself gripping at that shirt. 

“There we go. We’re going to make you feel so good.”

 

His lips were sore, teeth graze against them and he shivers. A hand plays with the mess between his thighs. 

“What nice skin. So warm.”

Teeth on the nape of his neck and Shintaro’s pulse jumps. 

 

Fingers probing near his ass. 

“Easy, now.” The kisser murmurs and the other person slides his fingers in, making Shintaro wince. He was still so _sore._

 _“_ Oh, you’re impatient.” The man laughs, “You’re grinding up hard against me.”

 

“Ah...”

“It’s alright. I’ll take your mind off that in a second.”

 

He can’t think. He literally can’t even think. 

The need...the pressure of the need was getting to him. His hands clench into fists, but he can’t pull away; a hand in his hair presses back against him. 

Not enough. Not enough. 

“...re...”

“Hm?”

 

“More...I need more...”

“Oooh, you’re honest.”

“We have to be gentle with him.”  
  


No. No, this was...too slow.

“More...harder...fuck me harder!”

He feels a shiver and a bark of laughter. 

 

“You heard the slut.”

The fingers are pulled out and the other man shoves his way inside. Oh god, it hurt, it hurts so badly.

 But _fuck_ , he stopped caring long ago. 

 

Kisses over his tears and hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart for the other man as he ravages Shintaro, a vice-like, numbing grip on his hips. 

He’s long since lost feeling in his ankles, but he hears a chuckle, “Look at his toes curling up. What a cute, young thing.”

“Just like a little bitch.”

 

A shiver through Shintaro’s spine, more like a tremor and he clings on for dear life. 

“So...fucking tight! Mm...shit!” 

 

“Ahh, ahh!” 

When the man cums, he grinds up hard against the body in front of him. He hears a pained groan and other man is shoved away.

“Fuck, fuck! I’m going next.” 

 

More clanks of a chain and his feet are free. But he’s too numb to move. 

“On your knees.” 

Shintaro can barely suppress a shudder at that. He complies. 

 

Hands grab at his hips, hoisting his ass in the air. 

“You look so good, even slicked in cum.” 

“Ah...”

“I’m going to pack you with more. Make you my little bitch.” 

 

“Yes...p-please, just let....!”

And again, he’s pulled backward and he whimpers as the third man moves inside. But he doesn’t move.

“A good, hard fuck. That’s what you need right?”

“...!”

Beg for it.”

 

It doesn’t even take him a second of consideration. 

“Please...I need you...”

A groan and that’s all it takes; the man pounds into him roughly and Shintaro doesn’t even register the pain anymore. 

“Oooh, look! His tongue’s hanging out! Like a hentai manga~”

“He’s leaking all over the sheets. He can’t even kneel on his own anymore.”

 

“Such a good whore.” The man whispers harshly in Shintaro’s ear, “D’you wanna cum?”

“P-please...please...fill me up and make me cum oh fuck, _please-”_

The man seems to take mercy on him then. He pulls Shintaro’s hips closer and climaxes, and it feels like there _are_ bruises on Shintaro’s hips. 

As the man leans over him, breathing heavily on his neck, Shintaro feels a hand go to his dick. 

“Go ahead. Cum.”

 

And Shintaro does, _loudly,_ his knees wobbling and giving way until he’s gripping at the sheets face down and ass up, body wracked with shudders. 

“Mmm, he tastes good.” 

 

“Eh, not fair! I wanted a taste!” 

“Heh. I’ve had my fill for now. Here you go, Kuroha-kun.”

“Thanks.” Kuroha says and he sounds as slimy, delighted as ever, “I’m glad you enjoyed him.”

“Oh, yeah. Here you go.”

  
More murmuring and the footsteps fade away. Leaving him a shuddering, sobbing mess on the bed.

...Or not. The bed creaks again and fingers touch the cloth over his eyes. When it peels away, he sees a man. Older. 

“There you go. C’mere.”

 

Hands that tug at his body until the boy is lying on his back. The man positioned a bit lower, close enough for him to move in and lick at the cum on Shintaro’s torso.

“...!”

“Relax.” Is his command. His hand slide down Shintaro’s side and he starts to kiss at the skin now and Shintaro twitches. His body’s too sensitive, oh, oh god...

A soft, keening cry ripped from his throat, gasped out as a breathy sigh. 

“A dry orgasm? How cute.” 

 

He’s hard again?

“Relax, now.” 

The man slicks his hand on Shintaro’s dick, then brings it back up to lick it. Keeping eye contact with Shintaro the whole time, smirking as Shintaro shivers. 

And then he probes at Shintaro’s ass too, much more gently than the others. Slow. Gentle. 

“Mmm...aaah.”

“What a pretty voice.” The man moves his hand and watches every tremor, watches the state Shintaro had been left in. Watches as the boy’s legs close together again, pressing up against the man’s body.

“Please...I need you.”

 

“I know.”

He takes his hand away. And when he presses up against him, the boy shivers in anticipation. Licking his lips. 

He pushes in. Slow, so slow. Too slow. 

He bottoms out and leans over Shintaro, their faces inches apart.  

 

Out. In. Out again. Gentle, so gentle, a whine leaves Shintaro’s throat.

“More...”

“So impatient.” The man whispers, “I know. I want to fuck you so hard into this mattress you know?” 

A hand goes to Shintaro’s dick and he’s slicking it up in tandem, grinning more when Shintaro moans. 

“But I like it like this. When you’re sprawled out under me and begging me for more. Like the beautiful little whore you are.”

“Mmm....mmm!”

His chest heaves and more warmth splatters across the stranger’s fingers. But he keeps going, still, and when he leans in to kiss Shintaro, he smells of arousal, of pure lustful hunger. 

And Shintaro does moan then, higher, even higher than his own climax when the man cums. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so good, kitten.” The man purrs and the voice stir within him. Shintaro bites his lips to hide his moan, but the fingers travelling to his groin were enough to tell the tale.

“Still not enough? Look at you, touching yourself.”

 

When he’s pulled forward again, Shintaro’s sitting on the man’’s lap. Faces to each other, like the position from before. 

“Let me taste you.”

Shintaro nods slowly, mutely, brings his fingers to the man’s mouth and watches him lick it. The warmth of his tongue on his skin, making him gasp.

Shintaro moves on his own, bringing his hips down on the man’s dick and the man watches him move. Grinding his hips up to watch the boy squirm, kissing his body and marking it red. 

“Fuck, you’re such...a good...ride...!”

 

When the boy cums, it’s on his own face and he moans in delight as the man breeds him yet again. Oh, it felt so _nice...._ so warm...

He’s lain on the bed again and hears it creak. 

“That was a hell of a ride, Kuroha-kun.”

“Hoh. It might be, to make you lose your breath like that.”

 

“Let me know if you’re selling him again. I could get used to those pretty moans.” 

“Right.”

When the door clicks shut, Kuroha appears by his side. 

 

“Look at you. Covered in cum, and dripping much more. Already eager for the next fuck, are we?”

“...”

“Hm? Oh, I’m just doing what you said I do. Take money and fuck. I didn’t say I’d be the one fucking you all the time, though.”

“...”

“I know, here’s your cut.” A flash of paper, it’s rough against his skin, “You’re the one looking more like the slut though. You enjoyed every minute of that.”

Kuroha gets up and walks to the door. 

“Next time, I’ll have to change the punishment if you come late. It shouldn’t be something you enjoy. Oh don’t worry; if you want another round with them, all you have to do is just say so! They really loved you.”

The light clicks off. 

It’s night.

This is how it starts.

 

Covered in filthy sheets and fucked in more ways than one. 

That’s how his grip on reality fades. 

For this perverse fantasy. 

 

“Goodnight, Shintaro.”


End file.
